And Yet He Still Loved Him
by Keesha
Summary: A young Iolaus story where he tried to win his father's approval.


And Yet He Still Loved Him  
  
Keesha  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and situations of the TV program "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys" are the creations of others and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Comments To: keeshaty@att.net  
  
Prologue  
  
And yet he still loved him. His father was right. It was for his own good. He had gotten what he deserved. Hadn't his mother warned him? Hadn't she told him not to suck his thumb, that it made his father mad? The great General himself had made it very clear to his son that his habit of taking comfort by sucking on his thumb was unacceptable and if he didn't stop, there would be dire consequences.  
  
But, he hadn't stopped. Well, that was not precisely true. He tried to stop but when his father came home on one of his infrequent visits, things got so tense that he found he couldn't help himself. His thumb had crept into his mouth of its' own accord, his father had caught him in the act and as promised, there were dire consequences.  
  
If nothing else Skouros was a man of his word. The General had dragged him by his arm out to the barn. There was a bang, a child's scream and then silence. Skouros had returned to the house and shoved the boy at his anxious mother. "Splint his thumb so it heals correctly and don't coddle the boy while you do it." His mother had nodded silently in reply as she hustled the boy off to another room to tend his injury. She said nothing to her son though her eyes sought forgiveness of him for her inaction. As his mother examined his hand, Iolaus, with all the bravery his four-year old heart could muster, tried not to whimper; his father wouldn't like that either. However, the little tow-headed boy could not stem the silent tears that coursed down his pain-etched face from the pain; the pain that his father had caused by brutally smashing his thumb with a mallet to teach him a lesson.  
  
Skouros stuck his head in the room to make sure Eryetheia was doing as instructed. "Next time boy," he addressed his son sternly, "you'll do as told." He saw the tears running down the boy's face. "Stop crying," he ordered. "A warrior doesn't cry." /The voice in Skouros head congratulated him. It reminded him he would have to be harsh, very harsh with this wayward son of his if he ever expected him to amount to anything. You did well, the voice purred./  
  
And yet he still loved him. His father had warned him, he had disobeyed and was punished. It was fair wasn't it? His father was just teaching him right from wrong, the boy rationalized.  
  
The episode with the sword was another lesson in right and wrong Iolaus reckoned. He had always been fascinated by his father's sword. It was honed to perfection; its razor sharp edge glinted dangerously when it was drawn from its well-oiled scabbard. Iolaus loved the sword and wanted to use it like his father did, to slay villains. However, the General had told him it was not a toy and not to touch it. But Iolaus hadn't listened. No, he had taken the sword and pretended to slay villains--- just like his father did. Hack, hack, hack against the tree trunk with the blade, killing the imaginary enemies.  
  
When Skouros had come out of the house to investigate the noise, he hadn't seen any villains. He only saw a willfully disobedient child dulling his father's sword on a gnarled tree trunk. /The voice in his head gasped in horror as the child hacked upon the tree; such a disrespectful way to treat an instrument of war, it prodded Skouros./  
  
Skouros had marched over, ripped the sword from his son's hand and backhanded him across the face with it. The edge caught the young child's tender skin and cut a nasty gash down his cheek. Iolaus had stood stunned as the warm blood dripped down his face. He had only been trying to be like his father, the brave warrior, the man he idolized. Couldn't his father see that?  
  
Skouros had hauled him into the barn and made him sharpen the sword for hours; his tender young hands became as raw and bleeding as his face. Finally the General released him from his labors, but not until the child was exhausted and could barely walk back to the house.  
  
But, hadn't his father had been right? He had told Iolaus not to touch his sword and Iolaus had disobeyed. His father had to punish him. He was just trying to teach him to be good, brave and strong. His father still loved him. He was sure of it.  
  
Another lesson had been the hunting trip. Iolaus could not believe his good fortune. His father had woken him early one morning and told him he was to accompany him on his hunting expedition to provide food for the table. Iolaus had silently cheered. A chance to show his father how good he was in the woods.  
  
After a long, exhausting, and not very successful day, Iolaus and the General had finally managed to sneak up on a deer. Iolaus, in his excitement, had accidentally snapped a dry tree branch underfoot, alerting the stag and causing it to flee before his father could get a shot off. Skouros had been furious. 'Stupid boy,' his father had yelled. 'That stag would have kept the family feed for weeks. How could a son of mine be so stupid and clumsy,' his father had ranted. In his anger, the General had picked the small boy up and flung him onto the forest's floor. When he landed on the cold, hard ground, Iolaus' leg had twisted under him in an awkward position. Skouros hadn't cared and he walked off leaving the boy alone as the sun sank below the horizon. When he got his wits back about him, Iolaus had tried to struggle to his feet, but his wrenched knee would not support his weight. As the darkness deepened, the small blonde noticed a hollow log and started crawling in its direction. At least it would offer some protection from the creatures of the night that his eight- year old mind started seeing lurking in the inky darkness.  
  
When Skouros arrived home without their son, Eryetheia had begged him to go back and get Iolaus. He was only a child she pleaded. It was an accident. Iolaus hadn't meant it. But Skouros had refused. /That boy needs to be taught a lesson, the voice whispered in his head. Like the sword and the thumb; lessons to make him into a man. You are doing the right thing the voice in his head told him./  
  
That night terrible storms had swept the countryside. Iolaus, cold and wet had taken shelter in the hollow log. Unfortunately, so had a snake that didn't appreciate his company and had shown his displeasure by biting the boy. Iolaus had passed the rest of the night in agony, his knee throbbing and his arm swelling to twice its normal size. His father had come back for him in the morning. He was highly annoyed at having to carry the feverish and delirious boy home. He kept up a running tirade on how stupid, worthless and clumsy Iolaus was. Iolaus fever-muddled brain agreed with his father. He was stupid and worthless.  
  
And as he lay in his bed that night, Iolaus knew his father was right. He was stupid. Stupid and clumsy. His father had been right to leave him in the woods. He had been stupid to alert the deer and then get bit by a snake. Stupid, dumb, clumsy and worthless. His father was only trying to teach him to be a man. Besides, his father still loved him. He was sure of it.  
  
As many times as Skouros beat his son down, the boy rose back up and still maintained his love for his father. Iolaus was sure he deserved the beatings and cruelties his father inflicted upon him; he was a bad boy, worthless, always in trouble, a crybaby. His father said it to him often enough. After all, Iolaus reasoned, the General was just trying to help him become a brave warrior like he was and his father still loved him--- didn't he?  
  
Part 1  
  
Hercules perched on the fence in the temperate sunshine, whistling tunelessly and waiting for his friend to arrive. It was a fine day. White, fluffy clouds skimmed gracefully across the blue heavens. The scents of newly mowed hay and fresh turned earth wafted in the breeze. It was a day for fun and laughter, both of which Hercules could count on when he was with his best friend, Iolaus.  
  
Finally, Hercules saw the boy trudging up the dirt path towards him; his head down, shoulders slumped. The small, blonde wasn't bouncing, as he was apt to do, but moving slowly and with a slight limp. Hercules hopped off the fence and ran to his friend.  
  
"Iolaus?" he said with concern as he drew near.  
  
The small hunter heard his best friend's voice, looked up and flashed one of his trademark golden smiles. He straightened up and tried to hide his limp from his friend. "Hey Herc. Ready to go fishing?"  
  
"Yeah," Hercules replied slowly as he studied his friend's face. He could see a bruise darkening on Iolaus' left cheek. Based on that and his friends limp, he guessed Iolaus had another one of his little 'accidents'.  
  
Now, on the best of days Iolaus tended to be accident-prone. It wasn't that the lithe boy was clumsy. Rather, it was the fact Iolaus lived life to the fullest and consequently didn't pay attention to mundane details; like gravity, logs, walls and other people's fists. The boy loved a good fight and if he ended up getting hurt, so be it. He still had fun. Hercules had brought the battle-worn Iolaus home to his mother so many times to be patched up the Alcmene started keeping extra medicinal supplies on hand, specifically for Iolaus.  
  
However, Hercules had noticed that whenever Iolaus' father, General Skouros, was home the nature and severity of Iolaus injuries seemed to increase twofold. The injuries also had the appearance of being purposely inflicted rather than a bi-product of an accident. Hercules had tried to broach the subject once with Iolaus but the normally sunny child had gotten moody and turned away from his friend, telling him not to go there. Hercules had let the subject drop.  
  
"Great, let's go," Hercules said clapping the older boy on the back. Iolaus winced and shied away from his friend's hand. Hercules opened his mouth to ask what was the matter, but the look in Iolaus' eyes made him think twice. Hercules cold read in Iolaus' eyes that something was wrong. But Hercules could also see that Iolaus wasn't ready to tell him what it was yet. Hercules decided to wait until his friend was ready to confide in him.  
  
The two boys made their way to their favorite fishing hole and as usual, Iolaus had a great run of luck catching fish. The day grew hotter and hotter and Hercules suggested they knock off fishing and go for a swim to cool off.  
  
Iolaus, usually the first to agree to do anything that was fun was reluctant. "I don't know Herc. I'm not really all that hot."  
  
Hercules looked at his friend in disbelief. The boy's curly blonde hair was plastered to his head; his shirt soaked with sweat. "C'mon Iolaus. You're dying of heat stroke same as me."  
  
Iolaus ignored Hercules and started to gather up his fish. "I have to go home--- it's late," he finished lamely.  
  
"Late?" Hercules squinted up at the sun. "It's not even mid-day yet."  
  
"Well, my mother wanted me to--- help her do something this afternoon. Really Herc. I have to go."  
  
Hercules could always tell when his friend was lying; like now. He started to advance on Iolaus. "Ok, if you won't go in willingly then I'll help you," he mock threatened, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I said no," Iolaus yelled as he rounded angrily on Hercules. "Leave me alone. Everyone. I wish everyone would just leave me alone." He turned on his heels and ran off, leaving Hercules and the fish behind.  
  
"Iolaus? Where are you going? Iolaus!" But the boy ignored him and disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Well what was that all about?" Hercules muttered to no one in particular. He decided not to chase after his friend. He knew that Iolaus could easily lose him in the woods if he wanted to; the boy was turning out to be an excellent woodsman. When he was ready to talk, Iolaus would seek Hercules out; he was sure of it. After all, weren't they best friends?  
  
Part 2  
  
Iolaus ran through the forest, ignoring the branched whipping against his beaten body, until he could go no further. He came to a stumbling halt, breath ragged in his lungs, pain shooting up his legs, and his back on fire. He sunk down to the ground and slammed his fist into the earth. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to do it? It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he could never please his father.  
  
Skouros had come home last night for a visit and, as usual, had found a reason to beat his son. Only this time he went further than he'd ever gone in the past. Skouros took horsewhip to his son. Iolaus carried the bruises on body and soul that spoke of his father's disappointment in him--- again. He had wanted to go swimming with Hercules, but he was ashamed; ashamed of the marks on his body; the marks of failure.  
  
Yet he still loved his father. After all, he was a great General, respected by his men and superiors alike. He must be right. How could a man that great be wrong?  
  
It *must* be my fault Iolaus thought. But no matter how hard I try, I'm never good enough for father. 'Runt', 'worthless', 'crybaby', 'coward' those were all words his father used--- and of course 'boy'. Iolaus sometimes wondered if his father even knew that his given name was Iolaus. What he wouldn't give to just once hear his father call him Iolaus. To say son, I'm proud of you. Tears of anger and frustration blazed a trail down the boy's grimy face.  
  
But, Iolaus reasoned with himself. I must deserve the beatings. After all, father was a smart man, and if he says I am worthless well, he must was right. I just need to try harder and then I will make him proud of me. Then he will love me.  
  
Iolaus beat his fist into the dirt again. I will make you proud of me father. I will--- I will--- he repeated over and over as if it were a mantra. He dashed a hand across his eyes wiping the tears of frustration away.  
  
What did his father respect? Iolaus pondered. Well for one, the ability of a man to fight; be a great warrior; show no fear; no mercy; and great courage. Well so be it then. He would learn to be the best fighter in Cornith. And then, yes then, his father would be proud of him, call him son, smile at him and acknowledge his worth. I will prove I am worthy to be your son father, he silently vowed.  
  
Part 3  
  
Alcmene looked at her son, sitting alone on a wooden bench, carving a bow. She was worried about him; him and Iolaus. Iolaus hadn't been to the house in over a month. He usually spent as much time at her house as that of his mother's. Recently though, that had changed.  
  
For all the trouble he led Hercules into, Iolaus was still a good influence on her son. Iolaus had offered Hercules his unwavering friendship when the other children of the town had shunned her son. The two boys, a study in contrasts, had hit it off famously. Iolaus had helped draw Hercules out of his shell. She also suspected that Iolaus had pounded some sense into her son on those occasions when Hercules' demigod status had gone to his head.  
  
Alcmene also couldn't help thinking with a little pride that her son was a good influence on the wild Iolaus. At least Hercules was often able to get the boy to think before he leapt off the cliff. Not that Iolaus didn't still leap, but he did it, perhaps, with a bit more caution and Hercules was there to catch him if need be.  
  
"You don't seem to be hanging around with Iolaus much these days," Alcmene said to her son as she walked over and sat next to him. "You two use to be as inseparable as peas in a pod."  
  
Hercules looked up from the bow he was carving and sighed. "He's changed Mom. All he ever wants to do is fight. He never wants to fish, hunt, or do anything like that. Just play war games. Every time I see him he challenges me to wrestle. If I beat him he gets upset. Though," Hercules pondered as he laid his knife down, "he doesn't get upset with me. It is more like he gets upset at himself for failing to beat me. And, if I let him win, he gets mad at me for not trying hard enough. I just can't get it right Mom and it's no fun." Hercules picked up the knife and made a few more frustrated strokes on the bow.  
  
Alcmene watched her son in silence and reflected. Before he had stopped coming around, she too had noticed changes in Iolaus. He was not the sunny, happy-go-lucky child she had known. He was often moody and seemed driven, but by what she was not sure.  
  
She had also heard rumors; rumors that he was getting into serious trouble in town. Iolaus had always been mischievous, but he was never mean-spirited and the troubles he got into as a youngster were pranks, not criminal. But recently, she had heard he had done things that, well she just didn't want to believe were true; things the old Iolaus would never do. But this new Iolaus--- ?  
  
Gone was the bright-eyed happy child that laughed at the world and enjoyed life to the fullest. In his place was a sullen young man that carried a chip on his shoulder and was always trying to prove something, mainly with his fists. And like Hercules, she too did not find this new young man to be very appealing.  
  
Alcmene had a pretty good idea what might have had a hand in causing the changes in Iolaus. After all, you can only beat something for so long before it loses self-respect and hope in life. Skouros was a great General, but as a father well---.  
  
The saddest part to Alcmene was that Iolaus truly loved his father. Though his father might beat him mentally and physically like an old hound dog, the boy had still kept coming back for more, because he loved his father; she was sure of it. She had seen it up until recently in his eyes. Iolaus always gave away his feelings with his eyes. If the General would just show one iota of love towards the boy, it might turn Iolaus from the dark road he was heading down.  
  
"Hercules," she said breaking from her reverie and turning back to her son. "Iolaus is having a difficult time right now. He is trying to figure out who he is and well maybe he hasn't done such a good job of it yet. But you know son, with your help, he might be able to get back on the right road in life. He has always been there for you. When the other kids made fun of you, Iolaus was always at your side. And it has never made any difference to him who your father was. Iolaus has always liked you, just because you are you."  
  
Hercules hung his head in shame. She was right. Maybe he hadn't been such a good friend recently. He had not liked the new kids Iolaus was hanging around with and well, if the truth were told, he was avoiding Iolaus. Iolaus had always stuck by his side even when it made him unpopular. Iolaus was loyal; when you earned his loyalty you earned it for life. Now it was Hercules turn to be loyal and try to help Iolaus work through his problems. His friend deserved that.  
  
"Mother," he said laying the bow aside. "I'm going over there right now and try to talk to him. I can help him, I know I can."  
  
Alcmene smiled at her son as he bounded from the bench and headed off into the woods. She hoped everything would work out. They couldn't see it but she knew, knew since before Hercules was born that these two boys were meant to be together, side by side, back to back; until death do them part.  
  
Part 4  
  
Ares was not pleased. He had been working for years to break that runt's Iolaus' spirit. Praying on the General's fears about his son's inadequacies had seemed like the perfect plan. Yet, that little blond brat would not stay beaten. Ares knew Iolaus was destined to be Hercules best friend and he thought by ridding the world of Iolaus now, perhaps it would lead to a fatal flaw in Hercules that Ares could later exploit.  
  
Ares beat his fist in his palm. And now, that demigod brother of his was on his way to patch up his friendship with Iolaus. A friendship Ares had so carefully unraveled, like a thread on the Fates' loom. Alcmene, of course had her hand in it too. Why father had ever slept with the meddling mortal--- well, no matter now. What was done was done. Ares had to focus his attention on the problem at had, destroying Hercules and Iolaus' friendship. However, with the General on his way home at this very minute---. Hmmm, perhaps this could be salvaged. Perhaps the General would finally forget and deliver a deathblow to his son. A deathblow that Ares coveted greatly.  
  
Part 5  
  
Iolaus worked doggedly to till the hard soil. He would have much rather hunted for food than try to grow it. However, he had promised his mother he would try to get a garden going, and here he was. He heard a noise in the woods and looked quickly to the edge of the clearing. Hercules came hurrying out of the woods and headed in his direction. Iolaus shook his head. Hercules made more noise in the woods than, well the four elephants that held the world up on their backs.  
  
Iolaus was surprised to see Hercules. He knew the boy had been avoiding him, not approving of his new gang friends or the turn his life was taking. He leaned against the hoe wondering what this unexpected visit was about.  
  
"Yo, Iolaus."  
  
"Hercules," he replied noncommittal.  
  
"We need to talk. Look, I'm sorry about the way I have been acting towards you. You're my best friend. I---." Hercules stopped. He noticed attention had wandered. Iolaus was staring intently at something behind him.  
  
Before he could turn around to see what had captured his friend's interest, Iolaus spoke, low and urgently. "Hercules. Get out of here. Now."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Just do it. Get out of here. Go," Iolaus said desperately as he reached out and gave his friend a hard shove on the shoulder.  
  
Hercules turned around to see what had caused his friend to become suddenly agitated. He saw Iolaus' father coming up the road with another boy, a stranger, who looked to be a few years older than Iolaus.  
  
"Please Hercules. You said you're my best friend. Now prove it by getting out of here," Iolaus pleaded, a hint of desperation creeping unbidden into his voice.  
  
Alarmed at how upset his friend was becoming Hercules agreed to leave and headed back towards the woods. "Alright Iolaus. But we're not through talking yet."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, right, right. Now go. Quickly," the panicked boy implored.  
  
But as his father drew near Iolaus could tell by his facial expression that Hercules' departure had not been quick enough. The hardness in his father's brown eyes as he scanned the woods and the tight set of his lips told him all he needed to know. His father had seen him talking to Hercules and he was not pleased.  
  
"That was Hercules," Skouros stated in a tone that barely concealed his anger. /'Talking with that bastard, half-breed again, against your direct orders,' the Ares whispered in Skouros head./  
  
"Yes sir. It was. But as you instructed, I sent him away. I know you don't approve of my friendship with him. I have told him to leave me alone but he still came. But I sent him straight away, shoved him away. You saw me shove him away didn't you?" Iolaus babbled nervously.  
  
Skouros narrowed his eyes further. He suspected the boy was lying about his friendship with the bastard son of Zeus. It infuriated Skouros even further that the boy thought he could lie to his father and get away with it. /'Lying to his own father,' Ares echoed. 'No respect.'/  
  
Hercules had headed into the woods, but when he heard Iolaus deny their friendship to the General he stopped. Was that part of the problem? Had Skouros forbidden Iolaus to be friends with him? Hercules slipped into the shadows to listen further, even though he felt guilty about spying on his best friend.  
  
Iolaus changed the subject quickly hoping his father would let the Hercules issue drop. "Father, I have been practicing my combat skills ever since your last visit. I have become much better with a sword and have greatly improved my hand-to-hand technique. Why I can beat boys and men twice my size."  
  
"Well now, that would be about everyone you meet wouldn't it boy," his father said laughed cruelly. /Ares laughed along with him. 'Runt.'/  
  
Iolaus tried hard not to let his father's jab bother him. His father was right. He was short. But that didn't mean he couldn't be a good fighter and Iolaus was determined to prove it.  
  
The older boy that had accompanied his father laughed out loud at Iolaus' boost. "You? Fight and win? Maybe a washer women but certainly not a real man."  
  
Iolaus turned and glared at the stranger. With a smile on his face, Skouros walked over and placed his arms around the stranger's shoulders in an embrace that spoke of familiarity and kinship. "Boy, this is your cousin Thius. He has been fighting with me in Penatones. He is an excellent warrior and has brought much honor to my family name." There was pride in Skouros' voice as he spoke about Thius.  
  
Iolaus' heart fell as he watched his father interact with Thius, offering Thius the praise and respect that he denied his own son.  
  
'So, this Thius is an excellent fighter', Iolaus mused to himself. Well, maybe there was a way to salvage this situation. If he, Iolaus, could beat Thius in a fight, wouldn't his father then come to respect him?  
  
Iolaus sized Thius up. He was taller by several hand widths and definitely outweighed him. He would be a formidable opponent, but still Iolaus thought he could take him. He hadn't been lying when he told his father he had been practicing his combat skills. Not only had he been practicing the standard skills, but he had also come up with a lot of inventive moves of his own.  
  
Iolaus realized that he was shorter than everyone else and that put him at a distinct disadvantage for the conventional style of fighting. So he had started experimenting with alternative methods and had devised some new skills that often brought him victory with his surprised opponents. He would use these moves to bring down Thius in front of his father and his father would be proud of him. Skouros would see that he, Iolaus, was worthy of being his son.  
  
Thius and Iolaus started circling each other on the half-tilled field. Thius wore a small self-satisfied smirk on his face. 'This was going to be an easy victory', Thius thought. 'Beating a small boy like this was gonna be child's play.'  
  
Using his superior reach, Thius worked inside Iolaus' guard and backhanded him solidly across the face. Iolaus staggered back, pretending to be more stunned then he really was. He wanted to lure his opponent into a false sense of well being. Iolaus moved around slowly, allowing Thius to land a few more blows to his body. Thius' smile was growing. He could taste victory. He boldly moved in to finish Iolaus off. He prepared to deliver the final blow--- only Iolaus wasn't there to receive it!  
  
Iolaus took advantage of Thius' over-confidence and sprang from the ground, scrambled up the front of Thius' body as if it were a ladder, wrapped his muscular legs around his neck and started beating Thius about the head and shoulders with his fists. Thius stumbled to his knees under the unexpected onslaught. Iolaus delivered a few more well placed punches before rolling off and Thius shoulders and landing lightly on his feet.  
  
Iolaus spun around and landed a few well-directed kicks on Thius' ribs. He managed to get in several hard kicks before Thius managed to grab his foot and toss Iolaus onto his back in the dirt. He hit the ground hard, his breath momentarily driven from his lungs.  
  
Thius regained his feet and rushed over to kick Iolaus. As Thius foot swung towards him, Iolaus did a backward roll over his right shoulder out of harm's way. Thius was infuriated that not only did his kick not land home but that he was also forced to windmill his arms in a most undignified manner to keep his balance. Angered, because his easy victory had been snatched from him, Thius rushed at Iolaus. Iolaus sprang to his feet but didn't quite mange to avoid the blow. Thius made a good connection to Iolaus rib cage and Iolaus felt some twinges. He backed away from Thius and pressed a hand to his side, panting.  
  
Iolaus decided it was time to end this fight. Much to Thius surprise, Iolaus rushed straight towards him, arms stretched out over his head. Before Thius could figure out what was going on, Iolaus dived into a handstand, kicked over and wrapped his legs around Thius' neck again. Iolaus pummeled Thius in the face causing both boys to tumble to the ground. Iolaus scrambled into a crouch as Thius regained his feet. With a cry of triumph, Iolaus dove through Thius legs, quickly rolled onto his back and using both feet, kicked the bigger boy directly in the crotch. As Thius fell screaming to his knees, Iolaus clasped both hands together and delivered two mighty blows to Thius face. Thius fell to the ground, writhing in pain and whimpering in defeat.  
  
Iolaus, breathing heavily, slowly labored to his feet. Pressing an arm to his aching side Iolaus turn to receive his father's praise. "See father, I am---"  
  
Iolaus never finished his sentence as his father's fist flew into his face sending him sprawling back to the ground. Skouros reached down, dragged his son to his feet and proceeded to backhand him repeatedly across the face. /'Yes, yes,' Ares screamed in Skouros head. 'Harder, harder.'/  
  
Iolaus, stunned at his father's actions, did not even try to defend himself. When his father finally let go of his shirtfront he fell to the ground. He looked up from the dirt where his father's blows had sent him and saw a boot coming towards him, landing squarely on his already injured ribs. /'Again,' Ares instructed and Skouros compiled, beating the boy with great savagery./  
  
Iolaus definitely heard a crack this time as the world began to spin and darkness slowly filled the edge of his vision. Skouros reached down and once again dragged his son to his feet.  
  
Iolaus tried to focus his fading vision on his father. "But father, what did I do wrong," Iolaus voice asked in shock. "I won. Isn't that what you wanted? Aren't you proud of me?"  
  
"Proud! Proud of you!" Skouros yelled as he continued to shake his son. /'The stupid, worthless, fairy-boy,' Ares taunted./  
  
Iolaus felt like his brains were being bashed about inside of his head. He felt nauseous and fought the urge to vomit. "But I won," he managed to croak through swollen lips.  
  
"Won!" Skouros barked incredulously. "That was no victory. " /'The insolence of the boy,' Ares crooned./  
  
Iolaus stared at his father in confusion.  
  
"Those--- moves," Skouros spat. "What were they? Something a girl would do? Something the village idiot would come up with? Certainly nothing an honorable warrior would perform. Proud," Skouros laughed bitterly. "I have never been more disgusted with you in my entire life. I should have killed you the day you were born. So small and sickly like the runt of a litter. I knew you would never amount to anything. " Skouros flung Iolaus to the ground not even noticing as his son's head cracked against a rock in the field. Turning his back on the boy in utter contempt, Skouros walked over and helped Thius to his feet.  
  
Taking one last look at his son, who lay crumbled on the ground Skouros said, "You are not my son. Thius is more a son to me then you will ever be. You are a nothing, a worthless runt and that's all you will ever be." /'Yes,' Ares crowed. 'Maybe, left unattended the boy will die.'/ Skouros spun on his heels and helped Thius back towards the house.  
  
"But I won," Iolaus whimpered pitifully as he slowly sunk into oblivion. "I won and you still don't love me." Lost, confused, a broken man, Iolaus welcomed the darkness that came to claim him.  
  
Part 6  
  
Hercules had been silently cheering for his small friend as his fighting skills vanquished the larger boy. He knew Iolaus was a good fighter to spite his size. Iolaus had been smart enough to realize that he would have to adapt his fighting style to match his physical limitations and it had worked beautifully. With the new moves Iolaus had developed and the small boy's drive and determination, there were few people he could not beat. Hercules had nearly cheered out loud when the larger boy fell to the ground in defeat.  
  
Hercules was unprepared for what happened next; for the viciousness Skouros displayed towards his son. Hercules thought about going to help his friend but before he could move it was over. Iolaus lay still on the ground while his father, bluntly ignoring the obviously injured boy went to help the slowly recovering Thius to the house.  
  
As Skouros disappeared into the house, Hercules ran out of the woods to Iolaus' side. He gently cradled the small blonde boy's bleeding head in his lap, examining the deep gash where Iolaus' head had connected with the rock.  
  
"Iolaus. Iolaus," he whispered urgently. "Can you hear me?"  
  
The boy remained deathly still and silent.  
  
"Hang on buddy. I'll get you some help." Hercules looked at Iolaus' house, a few hundred yards away. Somehow he didn't think that help would be forthcoming from there. No. He would take Iolaus home to his mother. Alcmene would know what to do.  
  
Even though Hercules was two years younger than his friend was, he already possessed incredible strength that was his part of his demigod gift. He easily hoisted his injured companion in his arms and determinedly set off for home.  
  
'No,' screamed Ares. "Leave him to die.' But Ares had no control over Hercules. He was not sworn to Ares as the General was. And it appeared again that his bastard half-brother had foiled his plans again--- at least for now.  
  
Part 7  
  
Alcmene glanced out the window and spotted her son making his way across the field. From this distance she could see he was carrying something but she could not readily identify the object. As he drew closer she determined it was a person, but it wasn't until a stray ray of sunlight glanced off the curly blonde head that she realized it was Iolaus. Alcmene dropped the flowers that she was rearranging and ran out the door to meet her son.  
  
"Mother," Hercules said in relief. "Iolaus has been hurt. Badly, I think."  
  
"Quickly, bring him into the house and lay him on the bed in the spare room while I get my medical supplies."  
  
Hercules complied with his mother's wishes, placing Iolaus ever so gently on the clean white linens. The seeping wound on his head soon stained the white sheet an ugly battlefield red. Alcmene came rushing back into the room moving immediately to the injured boy's side.  
  
"Hercules," she instructed. "Go get the blue basin and fill it with water." Alcmene examined the small boy's injuries. The wound on his head was nasty and deep. She would have to stitch it. Her careful hands felt over the rest of the boy's body, stopping over the cracked ribs. She shuddered at some of the bruises darkening on the boy's face and body and prayed that there was not internal damage to the organs. Someone had beaten the boy quite soundly. When Hercules came back she bathed and tended Iolaus' wounds, thanking the Gods the boy remained unconscious as she went about her administrations.  
  
"Help me sit him up so I can bandage his ribs." As she turned her back to reach for more linen, she heard her son gasp. Quickly turning around, she saw Hercules' eyes, large as saucers, staring at Iolaus' back. Horror was written across his face. Alcmene moved around to his side to see what was horrifying her son. A small gasp involuntarily escaped her own lips as she looked upon the Iolaus'. It was a latticework of scars, both old and new.  
  
Hercules looked at his mother. "I thought I was his best friend and yet I never knew he had these. He never told me. If he had come to me I would have gladly helped him." She could see hurt and sorrow in her son's eyes. Hurt that someone would be this cruel to his friend, and sorrow that his friend had not come to him for help.  
  
Alcmene swiftly went about bandaging the ribs and when finished, motioned to Hercules to lay the boy back down. Satisfied there was nothing more she could do for Iolaus at the moment she motioned Hercules to follow her across the room to a bench by the window.  
  
"Hercules, if what I suspect was true, you must not be upset at Iolaus for not confiding in you. He couldn't confide in your because, as odd as it sound, he loved the person that did this too him. He was afraid you might hurt that person if you knew about the scars. Iolaus felt it was something he had to handle for himself. Tell me, what happened today?"  
  
Hercules related the incident in the field between Iolaus, Thius, and the General. Alcmene didn't say anything as Hercules finished his tale. She just looked over at the small form of the unconscious boy.  
  
"Iolaus father gave him those scars didn't he mother."  
  
Alcmene shook her head yes. "I would assume that is correct."  
  
"And you are telling me Iolaus let him and wanted him to beat him because he loved him? That doesn't make sense Mother"  
  
"My son, it is not as easily put as that. Iolaus didn't want his father to beat him I'm sure. But, I fear he felt he deserved what his father did to him."  
  
"No one deserves to be treated like that," Hercules said with vehement.  
  
Alcmene sighed. How did you explain a concept like this to a 12-year- old. "Iolaus wants the love and respect of his father. And for reasons, which are known only to him, Skouros is incapable of giving that to his son. Iolaus has been trying to measure up to his father his whole young life and no matter how hard he tries, he can never achieve his father's respect. Skouros tells the boy he is worthless over and over again and one day Iolaus woke up and decided his father was right, that he was worthless."  
  
"So he started fighting and stealing and not wanting to hang around with me anymore or anything that reminded him of his old life. He truly believed he was worthless," Hercules said in wonder. "But Mom, that's not true. Iolaus is one of the bravest and most courageous people I know."  
  
"I know that son, and now we must convince Iolaus of that."  
  
Part 8  
  
Hercules and Alcmene took turns sitting by Iolaus' bedside waiting for the boy to regain consciousness. The sun was well above the horizon on the second day, before the small boy showed the first glimmering of wakefulness. He moaned pitifully, stirring slightly. Hercules stood behind his mother's chair looking with deep concern down at his best friend. Iolaus' eyes fluttered a number of times, before finally remaining half-open. His gaze wandered, ultimately lighting on the two shadowy figures by the bedside. He blinked as he tried to focus through his pain.  
  
"Mother? Father?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Alcmene reached out a hand brushing the damp, blond curls back from his fevered brow.  
  
Iolaus' eyes closed. After a few moments he slowly opened them again. Alcmene could tell the moment the boy realized his mistake, that they were not his parents at his bedside. His eyes flickered with bitterness and disappointment. With a moan, he closed them again and let himself drift off into the darkness.  
  
"Hercules. Stay with him. I have to go over to tell Eryetheia what has happened. She must be worried sick," Alcmene said as she rose from the chair, gathered her cloak and headed at a quick pace out the door. She would try to get Eryetheia to come back with her, so she could be at her son's side next time he regained consciousness.  
  
Part 9  
  
Alcmene hurried through the warm morning sunshine towards the house where Eryetheia and Skouros resided. She tried to remember what she knew of Iolaus' family. While Iolaus and Hercules were best friends, she did not socialize very much with his parents. She knew, Eryetheia, like herself, spent most of the time alone taking care of her family. Neither women had a husband; Alcmene's was dead and Eryetheia was a General who spent most of his time away fighting in one battle or another. Alcmene seemed to recall Iolaus had a younger sister. She also seemed to remember hearing that there was a third child but for the life of her, Alcmene could not remember anything more about the third child.  
  
As she approached the cabin she saw a reddish-blond-haired girl playing in the yard. The child looked to be about 7-years old. Even from this distance Alcmene could see the resemblance to Iolaus. Kelliode. That was the little girls' name she believed.  
  
Kelliode looked up from the wildflowers she was collecting as Alcmene made her way across the meadow.  
  
"Mommy. Mommy, we have a visitor."  
  
Eryetheia came out of the cabin into the sunlight. The sun made her auburn hair glow like a smoldering ember and her blue eyes sparkle.  
  
"Alcmene, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?" While her tone and face were pleasant, her hands gave evidence to her unease as they wrung at the towel in her hand.  
  
"I have some news for your ears," Alcmene said pointedly looking from the mother to the child holding a fistful of wildflowers.  
  
"Kelliode. Would you please go pick some more flowers for the table? Daddy likes a real big bouquet."  
  
"OK, Mommy," she said as she scampered off happily across the sun- dappled meadow.  
  
"Won't you come inside Alcmene," Eryetheia invited. "My husband is home but he has gone into town for awhile," she added quickly.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she followed her into the cabin. She sat in the chair offered and Eryetheia took the one directly across the table from her.  
  
"I have news of Iolaus," Alcmene said.  
  
A look of relief passed across Eryetheia face. "You have? Is he well? That son of mine worries me so when he disappears. He is a good boy. Oh, I know he sometimes gets into trouble. But he is really a good boy. He means well even if his temper sometimes gets the better of him. He---" Eryetheia looked up guilty, realizing she was babbling, a trait her son had inherited.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "I do go on sometimes. You have seen Iolaus. He is well?" she asked in a tone that said she was trying to convince herself.  
  
"He has been hurt. Beaten. Nearly to death---."  
  
Eryetheia's face fell and she covered it with her hands. "Will he be alright?" she asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"It depends on whether there are any internal injuries. He has some broken ribs and a nasty gash on his head, not to mention assorted scrapes, bumps, bruises and whip marks," she said pointedly.  
  
"It was Skouros wasn't it," Eryetheia said as a fact not a question.  
  
Alcmene nodded her head and related the tale that Hercules had told her. By the time she had finished, tears were streaming down Eryetheia face.  
  
Eryetheia rose from the table and walked over to the window, looking out at her daughter gathering the flowers. She sighed deeply and wiped her hand across her eyes. "Poor Iolaus. All's he ever wanted was for his father to respect and love him. But I fear that will never be. Skouros looks at Iolaus and he sees his own failures. Failure to produce a large strapping warrior to follow in his footsteps. Failure that the second child he sired was a girl. Failure that his third child, the strapping boy he always wanted died before he even reached his second birthday. And while these things are not Iolaus fault, Skouros seems to take everything out on the boy. Iolaus is his personal scapegoat."  
  
Eryetheia balled the towel up in frustration. "And I seem helpless to stop it. I haven't been able to do anything but comfort my son after his father physically and mentally beats him down, time after time." She moved back to the table. "Poor Iolaus. He tries so hard to impress Skouros and Skouros never notices. And the worse part, even after everything Skouros has done, Iolaus still believes his father loves him and will some day respect him. I wish I had the boy's optimism. I just don't know, I just---" Eryetheia started to weep again in anguish for her son.  
  
Eryetheia moved back to the table and sat down again across from Alcmene, tears streaming down her face. "My son is a good boy. He is brave, loyal, kind, courageous--- why can't his father see that," she said bitterly.  
  
Alcmene reached across the table and patted the other women's hand in sympathy. "Perhaps, someday, Skouros will be able to see past his misperceptions of Iolaus and see what a wonderful son he has."  
  
"Perhaps, but I fear it will be too late. Iolaus is getting more and more out of control. I can not handle him. He has always been a mischievous child, getting into one scrape after another. But recently he has been getting into real trouble. He is running with a gang in town and I fear he is going to end up in jail or worse. He is changing, my poor sweet boy, and I don't know how to stop it. If Skouros would only pay a little attention to the boy, attention that didn't involve hitting the boy," Eryetheia said again in frustration.  
  
Eryetheia got up and checked out the window on Kelliode. "Oh no," she moaned. "Skouros is coming." She turned back to Alcmene, her face showing her raising panic. "Please don't think me rude, but Skouros is on his way home. And perhaps, well, it might, well---, she bowed her head in shame. "Skouros has forbidden Iolaus to see Hercules. I fear he would also be displeased to see you here and take it out on the boy someday. He is not a very tolerant man," she whispered ashamedly.  
  
"I understand. Don't worry. Iolaus is safe and sound with us and I shall see he remains so until he is healed. But please Eryetheia.. Come and see him soon. Iolaus is asking for you, he needs you."  
  
Eryetheia shook her head sadly. "Until Skouros leaves, I doubt I will be able to get away," she whispered. "I fear, if Skouros finds out ." Eryetheia smiled gratefully at Alcmene. "Iolaus has spoken highly of you. I know he considers you his second mother and I can see why. Thank you for being there for my son when I can not," she said, her voice catching in her throat. "He is lucky to have a friends like Hercules and you."  
  
"I consider him as one of my own," she whispered as she scurried out the back door.  
  
"Tell Iolaus I love him and will come to see him soon," Eryetheia called out at the retreating figure. "If I can," she added under her breath as she turned to greet her husband.  
  
When Alcmene arrived home she found Hercules fast asleep by Iolaus' bedside. She smiled as she gazed at the dark and light heads. They were so good for each other. If only she and Hercules could help Iolaus get back on the right path in life. Alcmene shook Hercules gently awake and after assuring him she would stay by Iolaus, sent him off to bed.  
  
Alcmene checked on the boy but he showed no signs of reawakening. She went off to the kitchen and made an infusion to help easy the pain she knew the little hunter would feel when he finally awoke.  
  
Part 10  
  
Alcmene heard a soft moan and saw Iolaus start to stir. She laid a soothing hand on his shoulder and whispered to him to take it slowly. His sky blue eyes fluttered then opened fully. He struggled to rise but Alcmene made soothing noises and gently pressed him back against the bed.  
  
"Wait," she said as she went over and removed the pain draught she mixed up earlier from the table. Walking back to the bed she helped ease Iolaus into a sitting position and pressed the cup to his lips. "It's going to taste bad but it will help ease the pain."  
  
Iolaus took a cautious sip and grimaced. It did taste awful. He tried to turn away but the no-nonsense look in Alcmene eye made him realize he was going to drink it either on his own or by force of her hand. He decided to keep his dignity and swallowed the rest of the vile tasting mixture. When it was gone, Alcmene gently laid him back on the bed.  
  
Iolaus stared at the ceiling as a peaceful feeling started flowing through his pain-wracked body, dulling his aches. He felt his eyes grow heavy again as the draught dulled his pain as well as his sense. "My mother," he whispered. "Someone needs to---"  
  
Alcmene shushed him gently. "I went over and talked to her already. She knows you are here and she knows you are safe."  
  
Iolaus' eyes, the window to his soul, reflected relief that his mother knew he was alright. Then a flicker of bitterness briefly touched his eyes.  
  
"And father?" he asked.  
  
Alcmene turned her back on the boy as she replaced the empty cup on the table. Keeping her back to the boy she answered the question, but not the one put forth. "Your Mother said she would come visit you in a few days," Alcmene said with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"After father has gone," Iolaus finished her unspoken thought flatly, his voice cold and hard.  
  
Alcmene turned back towards the boy; her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Iolaus, I am sorry about---" but she stopped when she saw Iolaus had turned his face from her, his shoulders giving evidence to his silent tears.  
  
"I'm am so sorry," Alcmene whispered as she left the room to give the boy some privacy in his grief.  
  
Part 11  
  
Over the next couple of days, when the world stopped spinning every time he tried to get out of bed, Iolaus was able to make short ventures about the house. Hercules, under much protest, had gone to Cherion's academy but he told Iolaus he would see him in a week's time.  
  
Iolaus spent much of the week sleeping, some of his own accord and some by Alcmene's hand as she laced his drinks with sleeping draughts. Alcmene knew his ribs had to heal and she did not want to take a chance of them puncturing the lungs. That meant Iolaus had to be still, not something the boy did well.  
  
By the end of the week she allowed him to cautiously wander out into her garden for some sunshine and fresh air. He was sitting on a bench amongst the flowers, idly drawing designs in the dirt with a stick, when he heard a voice squeal.  
  
"Iolaus. There you are!" the little strawberry blonde squealed in delight as she came running up the garden path. She flung her arms around Iolaus and gave him a big hug.  
  
Knowing she meant well, Iolaus tried not to scream out in pain as his sister crushed his healing ribs. He quickly extricated himself from her hug and held her at arms length. "Kelli. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to see you. I missed you and Mommy said we could come see you. When are you coming home?"  
  
"Hello son," Eryetheia said as she approached the bench from the rear.  
  
"Mother," he answered without turning to look at her.  
  
Alcmene watched the scene from the house. She saw the tension between mother and son and went out to help smooth things over.  
  
"Eryetheia, Kelliode. How nice to see you. Kelliode. If I recall you like flowers. I have some very pretty ones on the other side of the garden. Would you like to see them?  
  
"Mommy. May I? Please." The little girl implored of her mother.  
  
Eryetheia shot a look of pure relief to Alcmene as she answered her daughter. "Of course dear. I'll stay here and talk to your brother for a few minutes."  
  
"See you in a few minutes Iolaus," his sister said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Iolaus smiled warmly at his baby sister.  
  
Alcmene took Kelliode's hand and the two made their way across the garden. Iolaus picked up his stick and continued to scratch designs in the earth, not looking at his mother.  
  
"How are you feeling Iolaus," she asked gently.  
  
"Fine," came the one word monotone response.  
  
"Looks like Alcmene is taking very good care of you."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Your father has gone back to the battlefront."  
  
"So I figured, when you came to visit---finally," he said bitterly.  
  
"I wanted to come sooner Iolaus. I did. You know I did. But your father---"  
  
Iolaus looked up abruptly at his mother. "Did he even ask what happened to me after he beat me and left me in the field?" Did he even care? Did you even care?" he flung angrily at her.  
  
Tears sprung to Eryetheia eyes. "Iolaus, that is not fair. You know I care."  
  
"Then why didn't you come. Why do you always do what he says? Why don't you stand up to him?"  
  
"Iolaus, I----" but she never finished as Iolaus ran off into the woods. She started to go after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps, it would be better to let him calm down. I don't think he is in the mood to listen right now," Alcmene said gently.  
  
"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea," Eryetheia said.  
  
"No Eryetheia. It was a very good idea. You showed him you care and he will come to realize that when he settles down. He is just confused. Give him time. Now come up to the house and have something cool to drink before heading back.  
  
Iolaus watched as his mother and sister went into the house with Alcmene. He felt ashamed blowing up at her like that. He knew she loved him and was as much of a prisoner of Skouros as he was. And now he had hurt her too. By the Gods, he swore. Can't I do anything right."  
  
Part 12  
  
Alcmene did not say anything to Iolaus about his mother's visit and he did not bring it up either. Hercules came home for a few days and the boys renewed their friendship. Iolaus could not be active so they did quiet things together. It was good to hear the two of them laughing again. It seemed like such a longtime since she had heard the carefree laughter of children in her house.  
  
When it was time for Herc to go back to the academy, Iolaus asked for a piece of paper. He penned a quick note and asked Hercules to deliver it to his mother on the way back to school. Hercules happily complied. Iolaus looked at Alcmene and simply said, "Maybe I wasn't too nice when she came to visit. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her."  
  
Alcmene walked over and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and together they watched Hercules walk out of sight.  
  
Part 13  
  
Like a wild animal, as Iolaus got better he disappeared from the house for longer periods of time. However, he would still show up at night for dinner and a place to steep. Finally, one day he pronounced himself fit enough to go home and after profusely thanking Alcmene, he left for good.  
  
Alcmene was sorry to have him go. She enjoyed having company around the house while Hercules was away in school. But she knew he had to get back to his own life.  
  
Iolaus would show back up at Alcmene's whenever Hercules was home from the academy. He would live with them for the time and then go back home to his mother. Or at least that is what Alcmene and Hercules both thought.  
  
Neither realized that Iolaus didn't go home. Instead, he ventured further into the dark underworld on Cornith.  
  
Part 14  
  
"Eryetheia, Kelliode," she called out in the market place. "Hello there."  
  
"Hello Alcmene. It is good to see you again."  
  
Alcmene studied the other woman's face. She could she lines of tension about her mouth and eyes.  
  
"Eryetheia, is something wrong." Trying to lighten the mood she attempted a small joke. "Is Iolaus eating you out of house and home too? I swear, I don't now where that boy puts all that food. Why just last week---"  
  
Eryetheia eyes widened and she grasped Alcmene arm. "You have seen Iolaus. Recently?"  
  
"Why yes. Last week he came to visit when Hercules was home as he always does."  
  
Kelliode tugged on Eryetheia's hand to go see a puppet show. "Go ahead dear, but stay where I can see you," Eryetheia said woodenly. She turned back to Alcmene as Kelliode scampered across to join the other children. "I haven't seen Iolaus in six months."  
  
Alcmene was shocked. Iolaus came to stay with her and Hercules often. She had always assumed he stayed with his mother the other time. Nothing he or Hercules said ever led her to believe to the contrary.  
  
"Where does he go?" Alcmene wondered aloud.  
  
"He has fallen in with a gang of thieves," Eryetheia whispered ashamedly. "The Magistrate came to the house the other day looking for Iolaus. Said he had proof Iolaus was stealing from the merchants." Eryetheia covered her eyes with her hands and started to weep. "My boy. My baby boy wanted for thievery."  
  
Alcmene didn't know what to say to the weeping woman. It seemed her worse fears for Iolaus were becoming a reality. She placed an arm around the sobbing woman's shoulders trying to offer any comfort she could as her own heart silently wept for the boy.  
  
Part 16  
  
Iolaus swaggered into the common room and threw his days booty on the table. He grinned at some of the other boys as he passed them by. He was accepted as a full member of the gang now. In fact, the leaders respected him for his resourcefulness and his ever-increasing ability to steal items without getting caught, not to mention the way he teased the town's guards. It was nice to be respected Iolaus thought.  
  
Sometimes though, while laying on his pallet at tonight, Iolaus reflected on the irony of his situation. He finally earned respect, but from a bunch of thieves for stealing. He guessed his father was right. He was worthless and no better than a common thief; but at least he was good at it.  
  
His conscience did bother him at times when he was stealing things. He knew it was not right, but he also tried to reason with himself. He mainly stole food to help feed the gang members. He was averse to stealing money or other people's personal possessions, and on those occasions when he did, his conscience bothered him for days. At one point he tried to quit the gang and get a job. But he had a reputation around Cornith already and no one wanted to hire a thief. Eventually, Iolaus gave up trying to find work and went back to stealing. So be it he thought. If that's all society thinks I'm good for well, then I don't want to disappoint it.  
  
Iolaus missed his friend Hercules and sometimes he would sneak out to the academy to watch his friend spar. In his heart, Iolaus wished he could join the academy, but he knew they would not allow a common thief amongst their elite mists. Besides, hadn't his father beaten into his head time and time again that he would never be a great warrior; he was too small, a runt. No one would trust him to defend their back. No, Iolaus decided. A common thief was what he was cut out to be and he should forget any other silly illusions he harbored.  
  
Hercules had tried to corner him a few times in town, but Iolaus always managed to get away. He didn't want to see him, it was too painful. He had heard of some of the good deeds that the boy had done. Hercules was destined for greatness; Iolaus was sure. Hercules didn't need a small, worthless thief as a friend, sullying his reputation. So Iolaus avoided Hercules, and prayed for the day that his grieving heart would understand why their friendship could not be.  
  
Hercules missed Iolaus too. Whenever he was in town he looked for the small blond hunter. Occasionally, he would catch a glimpse of Iolaus but the boy would be gone before Hercules could reach him. It greatly saddened him that their friendship seemed to be over. Hercules had always had a special place in his heart for Iolaus. Iolaus always treated him as, well, just a plain person. It never mattered to Iolaus that Hercules' father was King of the Gods. His divine status never awed the small boy as it did a lot of people. Iolaus never wanted anything of him, demanded anything of him or expected anything of him. And on those occasions when Hercules got too full of himself, Iolaus always brought him back down to earth. Yes, he truly missed his friend.  
  
Part 16 Alcmene was in the marketplace doing some food shopping. She was dickering with a fruit merchant over the price of figs when she felt a small tug on her purse. The next thing she knew it slid from her arm into the hands of a dirty, scrawny, dark-haired boy who immediately disappeared into the crowded marketplace. Before Alcmene could even gather her breath to announce the robbery she saw a small blonde streak head after the dark one. In the distance, she saw the blond boy knock the dark one from his feet and remove her purse from his possession. She could see the two boys had words and a small scuffle broke out which quickly ended with the blond boy knocking the dark one to the dirt. The blond boy said something more and the dark one got up off the ground and scurried off into the crowd. The small blond boy picked up the purse off the ground where it had fallen during the scuffle and headed back in her direction with it. As the Good Samaritan drew near Alcmene gasped in surprise. She had not recognized him at first, but she knew this young man. It was Iolaus.  
  
He had changed in the year since she had last since him. At 16, he was still on the short side, but he had filled out, muscles starting to show on his once scrawny legs and arms. He looked as if he could use a good meal or two, and certainly a bath. His body was marked with a number of small cuts and bruises. Some things never change she thought to herself.  
  
His hair had darkened to more of a golden color, though it was still curly and unruly as ever. His eyes were still the color of the sky on a clear day, but there was a hardness and wariness in them that disturbed Alcmene. They were not the bright, open, sunny eyes of the child she had known. They were the eyes of a person who has experienced life and was not pleased with what he found.  
  
One thing had not changed about the young man and that was his smile. He gave her one of his infamous trademark smiles that lit up the marketplace, as he handed her pursue back to her. 'Bet that smile wins him a lot of favors with the opposite sex,' she thought. And though the smile did not reach his eyes, it made Alcmene feel good none-the-less.  
  
"I believe this is yours," he said gallantly  
  
"Thank you Iolaus. That was very kind of you."  
  
Much to his chagrin, Iolaus felt himself blushing. "It was nothing," he said brusquely. "Just try to be more aware of your surroundings. There are thieves around here ya know," he replied a small grin flashing across his handsome features again.  
  
"Hey," one merchant from a nearby booth shouted as he took a closer look at Iolaus. "That boy is a thief. He stole a chicken from me last week."  
  
The smile on Iolaus face slowly faded and was replaced by a scowl. "It was a very stringy chicken at that," he muttered under his breath. "Wasn't worth the effort."  
  
"Guards," the chicken merchant started yelling. "Thief, thief."  
  
Iolaus looked up at the woman he had once considered as a second mother. Alcmene could see the shame written across his face as the merchant continued to point at him, yell thief and call for the guards.  
  
"I have to go," Iolaus said nervously as he edged away.  
  
"Iolaus, wait, please. Let me help you. I'll tell the guards how you saved my purse. I am sure we can work something out with them. We'll pay the merchant for the chicken. Please Iolaus, give me a chance to help you my son. I love you."  
  
Iolaus wavered.  
  
"I miss you Iolaus as does Hercules. Your own family misses you too, your mother, Kelliode---.  
  
A angry look passed across Iolaus' face at the mention of family. "My family would be better off thinking of me as dead. And paying for the chicken is not going to solve anything. Don't you get it? I'm a thief. I have stolen from half of the merchants in this square. You can not pay off all my debts, no one can. And that boy that stole you purse, he is a friend of mine. That could have been me stealing your purse. I'm a thief, a no good worthless thief. And don't call me your son. You have a son, the great and mighty Hercules, the perfect son. I am not your son. I am not anyone's son. I am no one. Do you understand! No one. I don't want your love or your pity. I don't need it. I need nothing from you. I just want to be left alone. Alone! Keep your sympathy to yourself and forgot about the Iolaus you once know. He is long dead and buried."  
  
With that, Iolaus darted away into the crowd before the town's guards could catch him. Alcmene was left standing in the market place with her purse intact, but her heart broken; broken for the boy she had once called son.  
  
Part 17  
  
The next morning, after her run in with Iolaus, Alcmene decided to pay a visit to his mother. Eryetheia had once asked her if she ever saw her son, to let her know. The boy had not been home to visit his mother in nearly two years.  
  
Gracious as always, Eryetheia invited her into the house for some refreshments. Kelliode was not present and Alcmene inquired about her. Eryetheia explained she was attending a school during the day now. The girl enjoyed it and it allowed her to have interaction with friends her own age.  
  
Alcmene politely inquired as to the health of the General and Eryetheia said he was well; off fighting in some war as usual.  
  
Finally, Alcmene got to the real reason for her visit. "I thought you might like to know that I saw Iolaus yesterday in the marketplace."  
  
Eryetheia eyes lit up at the mention of her son's name. "I have not seen him in so long," she said sadly. "I know he visits Kelliode occasionally, but never when I am around. How did he look? Does he seem well?"  
  
Alcmene tried to answer the questions as best as she could. "I saw him for only a few minutes. I really don't have much to tell you. I just wanted to come here and let you know he was alive and that no matter what people are saying about him, I believe, deep down, he is still a good boy."  
  
Eryetheia sighed. She knew what the people of the town were saying about her son. It was a common knowledge that the son of the great General Skouros was nothing but a common thief. She secretly believed one of the reasons that Skouros came home less and less was he was embarrassed. Not that she was complaining. The years had not been kind to Skouros and the man she once loved was no more. Eryetheia believed she and her children were better off with him gone. If only Iolaus would come home again.  
  
The two women chatted a while longer on other subjects and then Alcmene had taken her leave. She had done all she could here.  
  
Part 18  
  
Life fell back into its normal routine. Alcmene still kept her eyes peeled every time she went to the marketplace in hopes that Iolaus would come seek her out again. He never did.  
  
Hercules continued to gain in strength and skills at Cherion's academy. He made friends with Jason who would one day be the King of Cornith. He missed his friend Iolaus but had not been any more successful at finding the boy than his mother had.  
  
Eryetheia and Kelliode gave up the farm and moved closer to town. Skouros never came home anymore and the upkeep of the farm was too much. Occasionally, Kelliode would mention that Iolaus came to visit her, but Eryetheia got the feeling his visits to his sister were getting fewer and further between.  
  
Life on the streets had harden Iolaus. He had a reputation in the gang as someone not to mess with. While he might be short of stature, he was long on skill and it was a serious mistake to underestimate the young man; a mistake that often cost his opponents. Iolaus could have been the leader of the small group of thieves if he chose, but he never felt like putting forth the effort. He was content being one of the rabble, doing his fair share to keep the group alive. He had no plans, no dreams and no future, living day to day and not caring what tomorrow would bring.  
  
The Magistrate was still after Iolaus but had been unsuccessful in capturing him. He wanted to catch the boy and make an example of him. Iolaus wasn't a terrible person. The young man was never malicious or stole more than he needed. He never hurt anyone and was as polite, well, as a thief could be. But he was bold and brazen, often leading the guards on a merry goose chase through the town before disappearing into thin air. The Magistrate did not appreciate the way the boy made his guards look foolish. He took it as a personal affront on his authority, and was determined to lock the boy up. That would change Iolaus' cocky attitude. However, to date, he had had no luck in even laying a finger on the boy. But, he was a patient man. His time would come.  
  
Part 19  
  
The beginning of the end came unexpectedly and one could only wonder if the series of events that unfolded had had divine intervention.  
  
A messenger showed up at Eryetheia door. He handed her a scroll, a sword and a small wrapped package. She laid the sword and package on the table and opened the scroll. She already knew what it said, though she scanned the words on the paper anyway. Careful fingers unwrapped the package next and gently stroked the pendant that lay within. The pendant that once had hung around her husband's neck, as it had his fathers, as it had his fathers. No tears were forth coming. She had long since shed the last tear she would ever cry for that man. In fact, the letter brought a sense of peace and serenity.  
  
Eventually, she went to the other room and explained to her daughter that her father was dead, killed honorably in battle. Kelliode too had few tears to shed for the man that she hardly knew.  
  
Eryetheia wanted Iolaus to know that his father was dead. Secretly she hoped that, upon hearing the news that her wayward son would return home. In her heart, she knew that it wouldn't happen, but she still---, well at least she owed it to him to tell him about his father. Clueless as to how to contact him, she spread the word of Skouros death to Alcmene, Hercules and a few people in town hoping it would eventually wind it's way to Iolaus' ears. Not the best method perhaps, but the only one she could think of.  
  
The town's people had other things too worry about though. A band of roving barbarian was rumored to be headed their way. It was said these barbarians showed no mercy and had decimated the towns they stopped in. The Magistrate and the guards made plans for defense of the town, hoping they would be enough to deter the band. The young men from Cherion's academy were put into service as lookouts and messengers boys.  
  
Hercules, after assuring his mother would be safe, joined his school comrades in defense of the town. Tense days passed as they awaited the arrival of the barbarians.  
  
Iolaus and the gang of thieves watched the town's preparations with great interest. After all, it was their town too and having it over run by barbarians would not be good for business. They all agreed to aid in the upcoming battle if necessary.  
  
To say the barbarians were confident was an understatement. They rode down from the hills expecting to conquer this town as easily as they had the last ones. They were surprised to find the town ready and willing to fight but that was fine with them. If it was a fight the town wanted, a fight they would get.  
  
The fighting was long and brutal. Many town's dwellers were injured or killed; family ripped apart by the senseless slaughter. The barbarians were ruthless but the townsfolk were just as ruthless back. After all, they were defending their lives and their loved ones.  
  
Iolaus stabbed another dirty barbarian through the heart with his dagger. His body was a testament to the many skirmishes he had fought in today; Iolaus was freely bleeding from a dozen minor wounds, yet his opponents were in worse shape, incapacitated or dead. The barbarians, like everyone else, underestimated the small blonde warrior's skills and it was the death knoll for them.  
  
Hercules knock another two barbarians unconscious. This was too easy he thought as his opponents fell senseless to the ground. Somehow he thought a real battle would be harder, harder than the skirmishes they fought at Cherion's academy. But it wasn't, not really. Well, he thought, I am a half god. I guess I should just expect things to be easier for me. After all I am the son of Zeus.  
  
"Hercules! Look out!"  
  
He was startled out of his self-congratulations by the urgent call. Instinctually he ducked as a barbarian, one sword in his hand, and one sword driven through his heart fell dead at his feet. Hercules trembled when he realized that the barbarian had been about to kill him and would have if he were not stopped by---"  
  
"Iolaus!" Hercules said in amazement as his small friend pulled his sword from the fallen barbarian's back.  
  
"For the Gods sake be more careful Herc," Iolaus admonished his friend. "You nearly got killed. I may not be around next time to save your sorry neck. You may be half-god, but I gotta believe having your head sliced off by a sword might still be a problem," he finished with a slight grin.  
  
Even with the joking tone, Iolaus' words cut Hercules to the soul. He would have been killed or at least seriously hurt if not for Iolaus. Here, he had been congratulating himself on how smart he was, and on how easy this battle was because he was a half god and oh had wrong he had nearly been.  
  
Hubris. Cherion was right when he had told his students that pride goeth before a fall. Right then and there Hercules swore to himself he would never let being a half god go to his head again. Iolaus was right. He might lose his head over this being a god business if he weren't cautious.  
  
Hercules turned to thank Iolaus, but he was gone, back into the fray of the fighting. Hercules made another vow to himself. After this battle is over I am going to seek out Iolaus and set things right between us. And in that instant, Hercules realized how much he missed his friend and how desperately he wanted them to be back together again, as a team.  
  
Iolaus was sick of this carnage and wanted it to end. He could not see the glory in this type of battle. He wanted to be ill over all this death and destruction; over friends that died needless because others believed they should own the world and everything in it.  
  
He pulled his sword free of yet another body and unemotionally wiped it on the dead barbarian's cloak. His eyes scanned the area but it was his ears that brought him the next sounds of battle. A woman's scream pieced the air. Iolaus ran in the direction of the desperate sound. When he arrived he saw a barbarian trying to pull a girl from her mother's arms. The mother fought to keep the barbarian from taking her daughter but he only laughed and knocked her to the ground. Throwing the young woman over his shoulder, the barbarian grinned evilly at the downed mother and started to walk away with her daughter.  
  
"No," Iolaus yelled as he launched an all out attack on the man. The barbarian was forced to drop the girl to the ground as he defended himself from the small blonde demon.  
  
"Run. Get away from here," Iolaus screamed at the young girl as he engaged the barbarian in battle. The girl picked herself up and ran over to her mother. Helping her mother to her feet, the two women ran away to safety.  
  
Seeing his prize escaping filled the barbarian with rage and he redoubled his efforts to kill the person that caused his lose. Iolaus fought with every ounce of skill he had at his possession but he was tired and the barbarian's sword, which was regularly finding its mark on the compact hunter's exhausted body.  
  
Iolaus knew he was going to lose, not only this battle, but his life if he didn't escape soon. He landed a hard blow to his opponent's head, which momentarily stunned the barbarian, and while the barbarian was reeling, Iolaus sprinted down an alley. He was in such a hurry he didn't even see the sword of the second barbarian in the alley come out a skewer him. He fell to the ground, the world growing dark. The last thought in his mind before he entered oblivion was whether his father would have been proud of him this time.  
  
Part 20  
  
"Not fair Sis," Ares complained. "That was suppose to be a death blow."  
  
Artemis shrugged her athletic shoulders. "Sorry brother, all's fair in love and war. Besides, I told you to leave the little hunter alone. He is mine."  
  
"I thought he was Hermes. After all he is a thief you know."  
  
"Hermes and I have an understanding. Iolaus is mine. So hands off!"  
  
Ares sulked on his throne. Again his plans to kill the little blond runt were foiled. Though, Ares had to admit. The little mortal did keep him amused. Oh well, there will always be another day.  
  
The folks of the town were finally successful in defeating the barbarians. The clean up began as the healthy made their way through the littered streets, carting the injured to the healers and preparing the dead for burial.  
  
In the aftermath, no one noticed one small blond warrior stagger off.  
  
Part 21  
  
He fell to his knees again. He didn't know how he was expected to walk on a world that would not stop spinning under his feet. Each time he fell to his knees, the bleeding would start anew. He wondered where all the blood was coming from; surely not him.  
  
He could not believe he was still alive. By all rights, he should be dead. He had certainly thought he was dead when the barbarian ran him through. In fact, he felt so bad he thought he must be dead. No living person could be expected to live in this much pain.  
  
When he had awoken in the alley, he was all-alone. He had struggled to sit up, his arm pressed against the gaping hole in his side. He had watched in fascination as his rich, red, lifeblood seeped out of him. Traitor, he addressed his departing blood. His addled mind pondered if the woman and girl got to safety. He certainly hoped so. He'd hated to think he went through all this trouble for nothing.  
  
His mind wandered in and out of lucidness as he leaned against the wall. He was dying, he knew it, but he didn't want to die alone. He looked about the alley but it didn't seem like anyone was going to come help him. 'Who would,' he thought. 'Who would come after him. Certainly not his mother who, as far as he was concerned, had abandon him a long time ago. The guys in the gang? Tartaras, they were probably out looting the town. Hercules? No, he was too busy to be sure. Iolaus had seen him at various points throughout the fighting. Hercules was like a one-man army. No, the great hero would be to busy for the likes of him.  
  
He closed his eyes and settled more comfortably, if such a thing were possible, against the hard wall. Nope. He was on his own, as usual. He'd just relax and let death come claim him here. As he prepared to surrender his soul to Hades, a lone image flashed across his mind. He concentrated for a moment to see who was disturbing his dying. A voice rang through his head.  
  
"Please Iolaus, give me a chance to help you my son. I love you."  
  
Alcmene. That day in the market place. She had called him son. She had offered to help him break free of his life of crime. She had said she loved him.  
  
He cringed against the wall. How had he answered her kindness? With cruel and harsh words. She hadn't deserved that. Something in his soul would not let him die until he apologized to her. He dragged himself to his feet, ignoring the excruciating pain being radiated by every nerve in his body and set off for her house.  
  
Part 22  
  
Hercules had helped in town with the injured, but he was anxious to get home to tell his mother he was unharmed. After he helped carry the last of the wounded to the temporary infirmary, he quickly set out for home.  
  
/Only a little further, he told himself as he slowly stumbled down the dusty road./  
  
Hercules had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing to slow him down. He made excellent time as he headed down the dusty road that lead to home.  
  
/One foot after the other, that's all there is to it. One foot after the other./  
  
As Hercules feet flew down the road, his mind turned towards other things. Iolaus. He had seen the smaller man off and on during the battle after he had saved his life. Iolaus was fighting the enemy just as hard as any of the other town's defenders.  
  
/He realized he was panting and scolded himself. Breathe slowly and concentrate; concentrate on moving forward./  
  
Hercules moved down the road at a fast clip, not even getting winded. He hoped his friend was alright. He had not seen Iolaus in the infirmary, nor had he seen him among the dead. The boy must have come out of the battle all right and disappeared back into his underworld lair.  
  
/One more step, one more step he kept telling himself. Almost there, almost there./  
  
Hercules continued up the road to his mother' house, his mind focused on what to do about Iolaus.  
  
/His mind was solely focused on the task at hand--- walking./  
  
Hercules vowed to seek Iolaus out. He saw the way Iolaus had defended the town. He had saved Hercules life. He knew there was good in his friend. Like his mother had once told him, Iolaus just needed a hand to get back on the right road and that hand was going to come from Hercules.  
  
/Gotta keep going. Gotta keep going./  
  
Hercules was so lost in his musing that he did not see the figure in front of him stumbling along the path.  
  
/He was so focused on trying to walk, that he did not hear the person behind him hurrying up the path./  
  
Hercules bumped into the person in front of him. He reached out a hand to steady the fellow.  
  
/He stumbled and felt excruciating pain as someone bumped into him./  
  
Hercules was surprised when the hand he reached out to steady the fellow came back stained in blood.  
  
/A fresh wave of agony assaulted his senses as an unexpected hand brushed against his bleeding wound. He crumbed to the ground in a dead faint./  
  
Hercules bent down to help the fallen person. He rolled the man gently onto his back. "Iolaus," he said in horror as finally recognized the beaten and battered man.  
  
Part 22  
  
"Iolaus"  
  
That voice. He knew it, he was sure. If he could just get through these sticky cobwebs that seemed to surround him, like a cocoon or a death shroud.  
  
"Iolaus!"  
  
That voice. It was commanding. He had to answer it. He had to obey.  
  
"Iolaus!"  
  
That voice. It was filled with--- grief, remorse--- for him? How could that be?  
  
"Iolaus!"  
  
"Hercules," Iolaus mumbled, his eyes opening and focusing on the demigod who was cradling his injured body. "Glad to see you still have your head," he said with ever so slight a grin on his battered face.  
  
Hercules wanted to crush Iolaus' in an embrace but restrained himself for fear of further injuring him. "What happened to you my friend?"  
  
"I zigged when I should of zagged. And no one was there to protect my back," he replied in jest. But it wasn't a jest to Hercules. It made him feel guilty that he had not been there in battle for Iolaus, to watch Iolaus back as he had done for him.  
  
Iolaus started coughing up blood. After the fit had passed he tried to speak again, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Shush Iolaus. Don't speak. Save your strength."  
  
"Hercules. I have--- you have--- to take me--- to your---mother," Iolaus halting said.  
  
Hercules tried to hush the hunter again.  
  
"I--- must--- speak--- her--- before--- I--- die."  
  
"You are not going to die," Hercules said protectively as he picked up Iolaus. "I won't let you. I will go to Hades after you if you die on me. Now be quiet and conserve your strength. We'll soon be home."  
  
Iolaus smiled faintly. Home. Hercules was bringing him home. To Alcmene. Where he could apologize. Then die. In peace.  
  
Part 23  
  
Déjà vu. It seemed to Alcmene that Chronos had turned back the clock. Hercules coming up the path with a battered and broken Iolaus in his arms. Tending his wounds. Wondering if he would survive. And if his physical body healed would his mental one too? And did the child even want to survive.  
  
She remembered the night, a few short nights ago when his fever had broken enough for him to remain lucid for short periods of time. At least she thought he was lucid. He had begged her to stay at his side. He had said he had something vital to tell her. Tell her before he could die.  
  
She had been shocked to hear him say die. It was if he had already booked the trip and was simply waiting for the day to arrive to start the journey. And oh had her heart broke when he apologized, sincerely, from the depths of his heart, for that day in the marketplace when he had spoken the harsh words to her. He had begged her, with tears streaming down his face, to forgive him. That he hadn't really meant it. That he loved her, as if she was his own mother. That he would never hurt her. That he never meant to hurt her and he would go to his grave wishing he could take back those words for all eternity. Could she find it in her heart to forgive him, at least a little for what he had said and done.  
  
Alcmene had wept too and told him he had no need to apologize. She knew he hadn't meant it. That she loved him as a son and always would and there was nothing, *nothing* that he could do that ever would change how she felt about him. Then she had scolded him, telling him that he could not die. That Hercules needed him. That she needed him. And that if he died she would never, never forgive him. Iolaus, overcome by pain, fatigue and emotional upheaval had drifted back into the land of oblivion.  
  
And now all Alcmene could do was sit, watch, wait and pray to all the Gods that Iolaus would decide to take the path of life, not death.  
  
Part 24  
  
He felt that feeling, like a tingling on his skin that told him a God or Goddess was near by. He rose from his bed wondering who and why would they be in his house. Surely not Zeus again. He hoped the old man was done with that nonsense.  
  
Hercules wandered about the house, his feet leading him to Iolaus' room. In the pale light of the moon he saw the huntress standing at the side of Iolaus' bed.  
  
"Hello Artemis."  
  
"Hello Hercules," she said her gaze never leaving the sleeping hunter.  
  
"To what do we owe the honor of this visit."  
  
Artemis reached down and touched Iolaus on the head, brushing the blond hair back from his forehead. She studied him for a minute before turning and facing Hercules.  
  
"I am trying to convince your friend to live. I really hate to lose this one to Ares."  
  
"Ares?"  
  
"Yes. You sound surprised. Ares has been trying to kill Iolaus since the day he was born. He thought he had succeeded with Skouros, by convincing him that his son was a worthless runt. But somehow, even after all that his father did to him, Iolaus still managed to harbor a very small piece of love for his father in his heart. And as long as that love remained, no matter what Ares did, Skouros could not kill the boy. Amazing, isn't it Hercules. After all that his father did to him--- and yet, he still loved him. I confess I really do not understand mortals."  
  
"But why does Ares want to kill Iolaus. What did he ever do to him?" Hercules asked Artemis in a confused tone.  
  
"Surely my dear brother, you are not that naïve. Are you?" Artemis studied her half brother's face. "Perhaps you are. Hmmm, must be the mortal in you. Well, then let me enlighten you. As you know, Hera hates you and Ares, well let's say you are not his favorite brother. Ares has always been a bit of a momma's boy and with momma disapproving of you, well, Ares was willing to take up her crusade against you in his own way. He hates you, you know and would kill you if he could; except, for that pesky little rule father has against Gods killing Gods and especially his favorite half-god, yourself. Now, Ares may be many things but stupid he is not. He will not risk Zeus' wrath to kill you outright. But, that doesn't mean he will not go out of his way to make your life miserable."  
  
"But I still fail to see what that has to do with Iolaus?"  
  
"Hercules, when you were born, your life thread was tied to few people. While you will go on to help a multitude of people in this world, there will only be a handful that ever will be allowed into your heart. And most of them--- well that is not for me to tell. But this I can tell you. Yours and Iolaus' thread is so tightly interwoven that to cut one is to cut the other. Ares knows this and he can not cut yours so he tries to cut the other. I have to go," Artemis said as she started to dematerialize.  
  
"Wait. We're not done talking. Artemis. I hate when you do that," Hercules yelled after her in frustration. "You Gods have no right to play with mortal lives like you do."  
  
Hercules looked down at the sleeping form of his friend. His friend, a pawn in a game of chess that the Gods played with mortal lives; played for nothing better than their own amusement. Well, I don't like this game and I'm going to spend the rest of my life disturbing your chessboard and maybe, someday you'll get tired of the game and leave the mortals of this world alone.  
  
Part 25  
  
As before, Alcmene sent word to Eryetheia that Iolaus was injured and staying with them. Eryetheia had come to see her son. But even in his feverish state, he seemed to know his mother was there and it caused him to thrash about and become agitated. After this happened a few times, Eryetheia sadly concluded that her presence in her son's life was doing more harm than good, so she stopped visiting the boy. On the last trip she made to Alcmene's house, she had brought General Skouros sword and pendent and asked Alcmene to give them to Iolaus, if he would take them. She asked Alcmene to take care of her son as if he was her own and she begged her to tell Iolaus that his mother loved him and when he was ready, she would be waiting for him with open arms. And with that, Eryetheia had left her son's life. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, but in her heart of hearts, she knew it was the best thing for him.  
  
Part 26  
  
It had been well over a month since Hercules had brought Iolaus home. Physically, he was healing. Mentally, Alcmene sighed. She just didn't know. But it was time she decided. She went to the closet, removed the sword and pendant and sought out Iolaus. She found him on the front porch, sitting on the steps in the waning afternoon sunshine.  
  
"It's quiet around here with Hercules back at Cherion's," she said as she settled on the steps next to him, the packages by her side out of his line of sight.  
  
Iolaus nodded companionably.  
  
Hercules had refused to leave Iolaus' side once he brought him home. Alcmene had watched with a glad heart when the friendship between the two boys had blossomed again, becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. She knew that the friendship meant her son's life, even though he and Iolaus did not know it. Hercules would not hear of going back to the academy and leaving Iolaus again.  
  
In the end it was Iolaus' urging that got Hercules to return. After all he had told his big friend. Someone had to be the brains of the outfit and someone had to be the good looking one that got all the girls. Alcmene had nearly laughed out loud when Iolaus had given Hercules the once over and declared he'd better get back to Cherion's and work on the brains part; he clearly wasn't cut out to be the good looking one. And with a martyred sigh, Iolaus had declared he would be forced to be the good-looking one and get all the girls. Then he broke the mood and giggled. Alcmene heard Iolaus giggle for the first time in what seemed like a century. His infectious laugh rang out true and clear across the meadow and made her heart feel happy and light.  
  
Later that night, Alcmene had pulled Hercules aside after Iolaus had retired to bed and told him of her plan. Between that and with Iolaus urging, he finally had agreed to go back to Cherion's.  
  
"Iolaus, there are a few things we need to talk about, that you need to know," Alcmene said coming back to the present.  
  
He looked over at Alcmene with a wariness in his eyes. Alcmene sighed to herself. She hated to see that wariness in the boy's eye, like he was always waiting for the other sandal to drop--- on him.  
  
"You know your mother came to visit you often while you were sick. But she stopped coming. Not because she didn't love you, but because she loved you too much to see you suffer."  
  
Iolaus gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"It seemed whenever she was near you, it--- well upset you. You seemed to get agitated by her mere presence. So she decided she would do more good by not coming to see you."  
  
The boy hung his head in shame. Alcmene could see she had hit the target. She wanted to make one more point on the subject before letting him off the hook.  
  
"She loves you very much Iolaus, enough to let you go. I don't know if you can appreciate that now, but some day you will. And when you do, will you forgive her and go see her? Would you promise that to me Iolaus? Promise me that when you're ready, you will go see her and end her suffering, tell her you love and forgive her."  
  
Iolaus studied the face of the woman sitting next to him. Did she know what she was asking of him? After a minute he decided she did know, and if he promised her, she would expect him to keep his promise. Alcmene eyes begged him even though her voice remained neutral. "Promise me Iolaus."  
  
"I promise," he whispered.  
  
A slight smile flitted across Alcmene face. She knew the boy would keep his promise, when he was ready. She reached next to her and picked up the two objects. Silently she handed them across to him.  
  
Iolaus eyes grew large as he took the objects from her one at a time. His hands caressed the well-oiled scabbard and then gently drew the sword from its case. He ran a careful finger down it's edge, testing it's sharpness, his mind wandering back to the day his father made him sharpen it until---. No. He slammed the door on that memory. He would not go there. He angrily thrust the sword back in its scabbard and took a few shaky breaths as he gathered his composure. He laid the sword aside and picked up the pendant; the pendent that his father wore, whose father before him wore, whose father before him wore. He looked up at Alcmene. "He's dead."  
  
She nodded her head. "He died. On the battlefield. A warrior to the end."  
  
"As he would have wanted it," Iolaus added as he fingered the pendant again.  
  
"Your mother wanted you to have these items. She thought--- you might want them."  
  
"And are you going to ask me to forgive him too," Iolaus asked, unable to keep the bitterness from tingeing his voice.  
  
"That is something you have to decide for yourself."  
  
Iolaus stared away into the distance, his memory wandering down the paths in his mind that he normally kept blocked off. After what seemed like an eternity he turned and looked at Alcmene. His eyes, once again the mirror to his soul. And Alcmene was surprised; surprised to see that Iolaus' eyes still reflected on some level, a love for his father.  
  
Part 27  
  
That weekend, when Hercules returned home from the academy, he saw the sword and pendant siting on the table in Iolaus' room.  
  
"Mom told you?"  
  
Iolaus nodded. "Ya know Herc. I may be the biggest jerk on the face of the earth, but I am sorry that he is dead. Call me the fool, but I still believe that I could have made him proud one day; if he would have just given me the chance."  
  
"My friend," Hercules said as he sat down along side him on the bed. "You are not a fool but a person with the biggest, most generous, most forgiving heart I have ever known."  
  
"Whoa now, I didn't say I forgave him. There is a lot of water under that bridge to forgive. I suffered too many beatings from that man, both physical and mental to forgive and forget that easily."  
  
"I know Iolaus. And I wished I could have taken those beating for you. My friend, I will never let anyone hurt you like that again."  
  
Iolaus ducked his head in embarrassment at his friend's words though he muttered, "The feeling is mutual Herc."  
  
Hercules made up his mind. He hadn't known until that moment what he was going to do, but now, it was crystal clear. "Iolaus. I think you can forgive your father, at least on some level."  
  
"After what he did? Not just to me but to my family? He tore us apart," Iolaus said angrily, getting up from the bed and pacing back and forth across the room. "He may not have hit my mother, but every time he beat me, it was the same as beating on her. She felt my pain, maybe more than I did. And when my baby brother died, in her grief, do you think he offered her any comfort? No. He only blamed her for losing another one of his sons. And my sister. He ignored her. A girl. As if she didn't even exist. No Hercules. Forgive the man. I don't think so. No in this life."  
  
"But it wasn't his fault."  
  
Iolaus stared at his friend in disbelief. "What, did some God put those ideas in his head?" Iolaus asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ares."  
  
"Ares? I don't understand."  
  
"Basically, Ares put those thoughts in your father's head, at Hera's request."  
  
Iolaus leaned against the wall and then slowly sunk to the floor. He sat in silence for awhile. "But why?" he asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"As a warrior, your father was sworn to Ares. And Ares exacted a high toll from the man. Ares manipulated your father; convinced your father to see you as Ares wanted him to see you, as worthless."  
  
"I still don't understand. Why would Ares care about me? Besides, I can't blame all my father's actions on Ares. The Gods can't control us that much---, can they?"  
  
Hercules got up off the bed and ran a hand through his sun-streaked hair in frustration. "Maybe. If you let them. Look, I don't know how much manipulating Ares' did and how much was Skouros' own personality, but I do know this. Ares was involved and what happened to you, well it just wasn't all your father's fault."  
  
Iolaus considered what Hercules said. "Herc," he asked plaintively. "Why do the Gods do this?"  
  
"Because," Hercules replied, his voice tinged with anger, "that is just the way the Gods are. Everything for amusement. No concern about others. They get a kick out of playing with mortal lives. It is like we are all just toys in their playroom, to be played with and then thrown away when we fail to amuse."  
  
"Not we buddy. You are a half-god, remember."  
  
"Yes, and that is why I vow to stop them in these stupid games of theirs. It is not right for them to use people like that."  
  
Iolaus shook his head in agreement. "But Herc. I still don't get what this has to do with me. What did I ever do to Ares?"  
  
Hercules walked over and knelt in front of his best friend. "You made the mistake of calling me friend."  
  
"Mistake?! There was no mistake in calling you friend. Hercules, you and your Mom are the best things that ever happened to me. There is no mistake. I would do anything for you . anything."  
  
"Anything?" Alcmene said as she entered the room.  
  
Both boys looked up at their 'mother'.  
  
"Even go to jail, if that is what it takes, if I ask you too?"  
  
"Alcmene, I would die for you or Hercules if I had too."  
  
Part 28  
  
The walk to town never seemed so long. It felt like he had lead weights tied to his feet. He thought about turning back more times than he could count. But one look at the man and woman that accompanied him on this trek made him keep moving forward. He had promised them; and he would keep his promise.  
  
"You have to turn yourself in Iolaus. Even if it means going to jail. You must get this over with so you can go on living the rest of your life with a clean scroll," Alcmene had said.  
  
He knew she was right. He was a thief and he knew the Magistrate had ordered his arrest. He could not let this hang over his head, to keep running away. His sense of honor would not allow it anymore. So he had agreed to turn himself in and face the consequences of his actions.  
  
As the trio made their way to the Magistrate's house, the guards at the gate recognized Iolaus. He had made fools off them often enough that his face was etched in their mind. They roughly grabbed him before he could even say a word.  
  
Hercules started to protest, but a shake from his friends head made him stop. Iolaus went quietly, allowing the guards to drag him along. Hercules and Alcmene followed in silence.  
  
"So, my guards have finally caught you my young thief," the Magistrate said as the guards brought Iolaus to stand before him. "I guess you are not so clever after all."  
  
Alcmene stepped forward. "Your guards did not capture him. Iolaus came here of his own free will, to turn himself in."  
  
"And why would the little thief do that?"  
  
"Because he knows what he has done is wrong and knows he must pay for his misdeeds."  
  
"Is this true?" the Magistrate addressed to one of the guards holding the unprotesting boy. "Did he turn himself in on his own?"  
  
The guard nodded affirmatively.  
  
The Magistrate narrowed his eyes and starred at the boy. He waved at his guards to release the prisoner. Iolaus rubbed his arms where the guards had bruised them and then looked up at the Magistrate.  
  
"I turn myself over to you and this court for sentencing and punishment for my crimes," Iolaus said, dropping to his knees and bowing his head of unruly blond curls.  
  
"Nice touch, you ham," Hercules whispered to himself.  
  
The Magistrate sat and stared at the boy in front of him. He had never faced a situation like this before. He had to think about this.  
  
Iolaus looked up and sat back on his heels waiting.  
  
"Your honor," Alcmene said stepping forward. "I won't say what Iolaus did in the past was right, it was not. But the boy never harmed anyone. He is a good boy your honor who just got confused."  
  
Hercules joined in to plead his friends cause. "He fought to save this town, as hard as everyone else. He saved my life in that battle, a debt for which I can never repay him."  
  
Much to his surprise, the Captain of the guards stepped forward. "Sir, what Hercules said is true. I did see this boy in the battle, fighting like a regular demon, he was, to defend this town. Why he fought harder than some of our own guards I'd wager."  
  
The Magistrate continued to ponder what to do when the side door to the chamber opened and young lady walked in. "Father, oh I am sorry. I didn't know there were people here." As the young woman turned to go, her glance passed over the small blond man kneeling on the floor.  
  
"You!" she said in amazement. "You are real. I wondered if you were just a figment of my imagination," she said as she ran across the room and flung her arms around Iolaus' body, hugging him and giving him a sound kiss.  
  
Iolaus nearly fell over in shock when the girl released him from her embrace. He couldn't help wondering if this was a good omen or a bad, being kissed by the Magistrate's daughter or at least that is whom he assumed she was based on her conversation to date.  
  
Hercules stared in shock at his friend. Guess he is right. I am the brains and he gets the pretty girl.  
  
She jumped to her feet and ran to her father's side. "He is the one father. The one that saved me from those barbarians. He beat them up so mother and I could escape. What is he doing here? Have you brought him here to reward him?"  
  
The Magistrate rubbed a weary hand across his forehead. This was getting more and more complicated. "Lithme, go fetch your mother and bring her here. We are going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
When his wife was present, the Magistrate questioned her, asking if she knew the prisoner now standing before him.  
  
His wife looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes, he is boy that saved our daughter from being hauled away by those ruthless barbarians." She favored Iolaus with a smile. "Thank you just doesn't seem like enough for what you did."  
  
Iolaus smiled shyly back at her. "It is and you are welcome."  
  
The Magistrate threw his hands up in the air. "Everyone, out of the room, accept you and me," he said pointing at Iolaus.  
  
Everyone filed outside leaving the man and the boy alone in the room.  
  
"Come here, sit down," the Magistrate ordered as he moved over to a table flanked by two chairs.  
  
Iolaus took a seat.  
  
"It seems I am in an awkward position. On one hand I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my family and helping defend this town. On the other hand, you are a thief and had great fun at the expensive of me and my guards."  
  
Iolaus sat quietly, unsuccessfully trying to hide a little smile when he thought back to all the fun he had at the guards expensive.  
  
"And I can see by the smile on your face that you are not totally repentive of your deeds."  
  
Iolaus wiped the smile from his face. This was not a game he reminded himself. This was his future he was dealing with.  
  
"I need to find a solution that punishes you for the town's sake, but doesn't punish you too much for my sake--- or my wife and daughter will kill me. "  
  
The Magistrate placed his fingers in a steeple and tapped them on the front of his teeth. "Hmm. Your father was General Skouros if I recall correctly."  
  
Iolaus nodded, having no clue where this was leading.  
  
"It is fitting, for a son, to follow in his father's footsteps." The Magistrate studied Iolaus further. "I have to admit you look rather diminutive to be a warrior. Yet, you did evade my guards for all those years and you did impress the Captain of my guards, which is not an easy thing to do. There must be more to you than meets the eyes. So yes. That is it. I have decided your punishment." He stood up and opened the door to the outside chamber. "Bring everyone back in. I am ready to render sentencing."  
  
Iolaus stood up and moved over to Alcmene's and Hercules' side as they entered the room. Hercules searched his friend's face to see what had happened but for once, Hercules could not read anything. Either his friend had finally gotten the hang of hiding his feelings or he was just as much in the dark as the rest of them.  
  
"It is so declared, and let it be recorded in the scrolls as such that on this date, Iolaus, son of Skouros has been tried and found to be guilty of the crime of thievery. The court shall offer the prisoner two choices of punishments for his crime. Iolaus, you may either serve a sentence of 10 years in prison---"  
  
Iolaus' mouth fell open. Alcmene's heart stopped. Hercules' hand curled into a fist. The Magistrate's daughter and wife glared at him menacingly.  
  
"---or you may attend Cherion's academy, and upon successful graduation, your debt to society shall be considered paid. However, you will have to pay Cherion the full tuition price to attend the academy. In addition, you must get passing grades in all subjects. Failure to accomplish any of these tasks will negate this sentence and you will be immediately taken to jail to serve out your full sentence. Do you understand the choices put before you Iolaus."  
  
"Yes, your honor."  
  
"And how to you choose?"  
  
"To attend the academy your honor."  
  
"And you understand the rules of that choice and the punishment should you fail to comply with them?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"So be it, so it shall be written. Dismissed."  
  
Hercules ran over to where Iolaus stood and swept him off the floor in a big bear hug. "Now my friend, we shall fight, back to back, forever."  
  
Iolaus smiled up at his big friend. "Forever," he affirmed his eyes bright with tears of joy.  
  
"Son, put him down so I, too, may give him a hug," Alcmene instructed.  
  
Hercules complied.  
  
Alcmene placed her arms around the boy and gave him a warm embrace. She included Hercules in the hug too and whispered, "I look forward to having both my sons visit me on their breaks from the academy. Try not to get into too much trouble my boys. And for Gods sake, please eat before you come home. I don't know if I can cook enough to feed the both of you!"  
  
Iolaus smiled at the woman who had saved his life just as much as Hercules ever would in the future. "Thank you."  
  
Epilogue  
  
He turned it over and over in his hand, trying to decide what to do with it. Could he believe what he was told? That it wasn't his father's fault for his actions? He didn't know about that. Some of it had to be the man himself.  
  
And yet, deep down in his heart, Iolaus knew he still bore love for the man that sired him. Even after everything. Why? He could not tell. Perhaps it was just his nature. Hercules had said he had a generous heart.  
  
Iolaus slipped the leather thong over his neck, letting the weight settle; the smooth stone nestled upon his chest. He would wear the pendant as a reminder that he must always try his best to rise above any obstacle put in his path. To strive to be the best that he could be. To bring honor to himself and his family. And someday, maybe, when he met his father on the Elysian Fields, the man would finally clap him on the shoulder and say "Iolaus, my son, I am proud of you." 


End file.
